ODDS & ENDS
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul ODDS & ENDS yang diciptakan oleh ryo
1. Chapter 1

**ODDS & ENDS**

Disclaimer :

**Vocaloid ©** **Yamaha Corporation**

**ODDS & ENDS** **Dejiko**

Genre :

**Sci-fi, R****omance, Friendship**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Hatsune Miku**

* * *

_*Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul ODDS & ENDS yang diciptakan oleh ryo_

* * *

_-First Chapter-_

_ODDS_

Sinar matahari pagi yang cukup menyengat terbias melalui jendela dan bersinar tepat di wajahku. Aku tertidur di atas sofa dan sinar matahari itu membuatku sedikit terganggu. Aku menggeliat beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku membuka mata dan bangkit dari sofa. Setengah sadar aku melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang tidur di atas futon milikku. Selimut dan bantal sudah tidak pada tempatnya, dan terlihat jelas kemeja putih kedodoran yang ia kenakan menambah bentuk keanehannya. Sejujurnya itu pakaianku yang ia kenakan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka, aku kembali ke ruang tamu. Entahlah aku harus menyebutnya ruang tamu atau kamar karena tempat itu merupakan tempat yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dan juga sekaligus tempat aku meletakan futon untuk tidur. Maaf saja kalau apartemenku terlalu kecil. Kelihatannya gadis berambut hijau teal itu sudah bangun. Ia terduduk di atas futonnya, mengucek mata, dan menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan. Kemudian ia melihat ke arahku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi." Ia menyapa dengan senyum.

"Selamat pagi." Balasku.

Aku tetap berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di sebelah kananku. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruangan kecil tempat aku meletakan lemari pakaian dan 'barang-barang lain'. Aku rasa sebenarnya ruangan ini di desain untuk kamar tidur. Tetapi aku meletakan terlalu banyak barang dan kurasa sebuah futon sudah cukup untuk tempatku tidur. Tapi sepertinya sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidur di sofa.

"Hari ini kau sekolah, kan?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil melipat futon. "Biar aku yang memasak sarapan."

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan telur dadar."

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar balasan apa-apa tapi aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melangkah menuju dapur.

Selesai menyikat gigi, aku langsung berpakaian. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan masakannya. Akupun langsung membalik meja dan meletakannya di tengah ruang tamu. Rupanya ia tidak hanya menggoreng telur. Ia juga memanaskan ikan sisa tadi malam.

"Maaf menunggu."

"Hey, Miku! Ganti dulu pakaianmu!" Aku terkejut ketika ia datang membawa makanan ke ruang tamu, rupanya ia masih memakai kemejaku. Dan lagi, ia tidak memakai bawahan apapun.

"Haha... maaf. Kemeja ini terasa hangat jadi aku enggan melepasnya."

"Setidaknya pakailah celana atau rok hitam yang biasa kau pakai."

"Ya ya. Akan kulakukan nanti. Yang penting kau sarapan dulu."

Selesai sarapan, Miku membereskan piring sedangkan aku membalik lagi meja ke dinding. Aku mengambil tasku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi."

Langit yang tadinya cerah telah berubah menjadi dipenuhi awan hitam yang mengepul besar di angkasa. Bersiap untuk menumpahkan air yang ia bawa dari lautan. Untuk berjaga-jaga aku membawa payung merah milikku. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan salam sebelum pergi, tetapi kali ini Miku mencubit lengan bajuku dan akupun berbalik.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ekspresinya agak murung. Aku separuh mengerti kenapa ia menunjukkan wajah itu. Namun disaat seperti inilah aku harus membuat suasana tetap tenang.

"Harusnya kau bilang selamat jalan. Tetaplah di rumah dan aku akan segera kembali." Ia melepas cubitannya dan aku pergi keluar. Air hujan turun merintik dan aku membuka payungku selama berjalan menuju sekolah.

Aku adalah anak kelas 1 SMA yang memiliki ketertarikan pada musik. Sejak SMP aku sangat menyukai musik dan sampai sekarang aku telah menuangkan seluruh jiwa ragaku pada musik. Bisa dibilang bahwa satu-satunya bakat yang kupunya hanyalah musik. Aku bukan anak yang pandai dalam pelajaran akademik ataupun olahraga di sekolah. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli lagi dengan pendidikanku di sekolah. Maksudku kenapa kau harus menguasai banyak bidang jika cukup 1 cita-cita dapat membuat hidupmu bahagia. Satu-satunya alasanku bersekolah hanya agar aku dapat jalur resmi melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku kuliah.

Seluruh keluargaku tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang agak jauh. Aku bersekolah di luar kota dan aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil di kota ini. Ya, pada awalnya aku hidup sendiri. Jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang tinggal bersamaku, maka semuanya berawal ketika beberapa hari yang lalu di malam yang berhujan. Setelah kembali dari supermarket, di depan pintu apartemenku ada seorang gadis yang pingsan dan basah kuyup. Awalnya aku hanya ingin memastikan apa ia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi satu hal yang langsung terlintas dipikiranku adalah aku harus menyelamatkannya ketika kurasakan kulitnya sedingin es. Akhirnya kuketahui bahwa ia adalah Vocaloid.

Berbagai robot sudah diciptakan untuk memudahkan pekerjaan manusia. Seperti Maidroid sebagai robot pembantu, atau Policoid yang mengamankan jalan raya menggantikan pekerjaan polisi. Dan ada yang namanya Vocaloid, yaitu robot yang diciptakan untuk bernyanyi. Itulah Miku. Aku tidak mengenal begitu banyak robot jadi aku tidak tahu apakah Miku merupakan Vocaloid terbaik atau terburuk. Namun 1 hal yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah kehadirannya merupakan jawaban dari Tuhan untukku mendalami musik. Aku mendengar beberapa komposer baik profesional maupun amatir menggunakan Vocaloid sebagai diva dari lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka yang tertarik pada pembuatan musik menggunakan Vocaloid, atau mereka yang tertarik meng-cover lagu berkumpul dalam suatu komunitas jejaring sosial yang bernama Nico Nico Douga. Aku adalah salah satu aktifis di sana dan telah mengunggah beberapa lagu-laguku. Namun tidak ada satupun dari lagu tersebut yang cukup bagus menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku tahu aku hanyalah anak berusia 15 tahun dan tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman seperti para musisi terkenal yang bakatnya diakui oleh orang banyak. Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Satu-satunya harapan hidup yang kumiliki hanyalah pada musik ini dan mungkin aku akan hampa jika meninggalkan dunia musik yang kucintai ini.

Satu hari setelah aku membawa Miku ke apartemenku, ia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai musik dan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia mengaku bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat suka bernyanyi. Sebelumnya aku kira ia adalah manusia, tetapi tidak lama kemudian aku sadar dia adalah android. Betapa canggihnya ciptaan ilmuan zaman sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa membedakan antara manusia dengan android dengan melihat sekilas. Mereka memiliki postur dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti manusia. Tetapi jika kau mengamati bola mata mereka, maka kau bisa melihat sebuah lensa optik yang berbeda seperti bola mata manusia. Selain itu terdapat beberapa port yang tersembunyi di bagian tubuh mereka. Tapi tentu aku tidak perlu memeriksanya.

Miku begitu senang ketika tahu aku menciptakan lagu. Ia memintaku memainkan semua lagu yang kupunya dan kemudian ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Seperti yang diduga dari Vocaloid, ia menyanyikan laguku dengan baik. Suaranya indah, nafasnya teratur, dan terlihat sekali kemampuannya dalam memimik laguku. Walau terkadang ada beberapa nadanya yang tidak masuk, ia bisa langsung menguasainya setelah aku mengajarinya. Kurasa Vocaloid pun perlu dilatih layaknya manusia. Ketika sedang ada di apartemen, tidak jarang telingaku dimanjakan dengan dengungan lembut suaranya yang memainkan nada laguku.

Ada sebuah cerita menarik. Suatu hari aku mengunggah ulang lagu-laguku yang telah dicover oleh Miku. Setelah 12 jam aku membuka kembali lagu tersebut dan terdapat sebuah komentar dari seseorang. Isinya "Hey, aku suka lagumu. Terutama vocaloid yang menyanyikannya. Hatsune Miku? Tidak pernah dengar. Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak pandai mengatur manual vocaloidmu. Coba pelajari lebih dalam mengenai milikmu. Jika kau cukup mahir pasti suaranya bisa lebih bagus.". Aku pernah mendengarnya. adalah aplikasi yang disediakan ketika kau membeli Vocaloid. Instal aplikasi tersebut di komputer rumahmu, sambungkan Vocaloid pada komputer tersebut, dan kau dapat melihat banyak pengaturan yang kau perlukan untuk mendesain suara Vocaloidmu sesuai kebutuhan. Namun aku tidak memilikinya. Aku menemukan Miku, bukan membelinya. Jika aku memiliki uang untuk membeli Vocaloid, kisaran yang sesuai adalah aku perlu menabung semua uang jajanku selama 2 tahun. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Kurasa Miku sudah bagus apa adanya.

15 menit berjalan dan aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Di sekolah, keberadaanku tidak lebih seperti bayangan. Aku mengikuti pelajaran, mengerjakan tugas, lalu pulang layaknya rutinitas tanpa arti yang berguna. Ketika jam istirahat aku menghabiskan waktu sendiri sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphoneku menggunakan headset. Terkadang aku pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan roti tetapi karena seharian ini sedang hujan, aku hanya berada di ruang kelas. Aku bukan siswa teladan atau pintar atau memiliki wajah rupawan. Tidak ada hal yang menarik dalam diriku. Tidak ada yang menyapaku. Tidak ada yang kuanggap sebagai teman. Seorang guru yang mengetahui minatku pada musik menyarankanku membuat klub. Tapi apa artinya jika tidak ada satupun murid di sekolah ini yang menyukai musik? Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuatku membenci sekolah ini. Bukan salah mereka tapi apa boleh buat? Beberapa orang awalnya mendatangiku namun aku menghindari mereka. Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. Hingga akhirnya mulai menyebar gosip buruk tentang diriku di seluruh sekolah dan akupun mulai dibenci semua orang. Setelah itu tidak ada yang mempedulikan diriku lagi. Yah, terserahlah. Persetan dengan mereka semua.

Jam sekolah telah berakhir dan waktunya pulang. Aku terpaku di depan pintu gedung sekolah sambil melihat ke atas langit. Hujan masih menguyur tanah, menampakkan warna kelabuan, dan memberi hawa dinginnya lagi. Namun hujan kali ini cukup lebat. Bagaikan badai yang datang di siang hari, menutupi sinar matahari yang seharusnya cukup panas untuk mengeringkan cucian yang dijemur tadi pagi. Air hujan turun diagonal, menandakan betapa lebatnya hujan kali ini. Beberapa orang berdiri berjajar di depan pintu gedung seperti diriku. Sebagian menunggu di kelas dan sebagian sudah ada yang pulang. Karena aku membawa payung, akupun berniat pulang. Walau awalnya aku mempertimbangkan untuk menunggu lebih lama, berharap hujan akan lebih reda setelah itu, tetapi aku tidak ingin lebih lama di sini. Kubuka payungku lalu aku melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Setelah melewati beberapa tapak jalan, aku merasa hujan menjadi semakin lebat dan angin berhembus semakin kuat. Begitu kuatnya sehingga aku yang lengah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggenggam payungku, membuatnya terbang di terpa angin.

"Gawat!"

Sekejap payungku hilang dari pandangan. Akupun berlari sambil menutupi ubun-ubun dengan tasku hingga aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Atapnya yang lumayan besar dapat menutupiku dari air hujan jika aku merapat ke dinding. Sekali lagi aku menunggu sambil menatap langit kelabu di angkasa.

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu dan hujan tidak kunjung reda. Pakaianku sudah cukup mengering dan aku berdiri sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset handphone. Seekor anjing liar muncul di dekatku dan ia memutar2 tubuhnya yang basah, membuatku terkena percikan air. Aku mengusirnya dengan melempar tongkat di dekatku lalu dia pergi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kulihat sesosok orang muncul sambil membawa payung dari tengah hujan. Kulepas headset sambil menoleh ke arah dirinya.

"Miku? Kau mencariku?"

"Kau tidak kunjung pulang. Aku khawatir padamu. Kemana payungmu?"

"Aku kehilangan payungku ketika pulang tadi. Anginnya kencang sekali."

"Begitu rupanya. Sayang sekali."

"Tidak masalah. Aku masih punya payung yang lain."

"Bukankah itu payung kesukaanmu? Setiap kali akan turun hujan, kau selalu membawa payung itu."

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak ada yang namanya payung kesukaan. Kebetulan saja aku lebih sering memakai payung itu."

Aku benci mengakuinya tapi sebenarnya payung itu memang payung kesukaanku. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang aku merenung. Jika aku mencarinya sekarang mungkin aku dapat menemukannya. Semoga saja ia tidak rusak di jalan atau diambil orang. Tetapi Miku telah jauh-jauh menjemputku jadi sebaiknya sekarang kami pulang. Berjalan dibawah payung yang sama, kami melewati hujan yang mulai reda daripada hujan yang tadi. Kurasa payung kami tidak akan terbang seperti payung yang tadi.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba Miku mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pergi sekolah. Emm... maksudku bagaimana sekolahmu. Apa menyenangkan?" Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau seperti ibuku saja."

"Bukan begitu. Sebelum bertemu denganku kau tinggal sendiri, kan? Aku tidak pernah lihat kau menelpon seseorang atau ada temanmu yang berkunjung ke tempatmu. Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang kesepian. Apa kau memiliki teman di sekolah?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya serasa seperti telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak memiliki teman dan bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Mungkin aku memang bukan tipe anak yang pandai bersosialisasi.

"M-Maaf. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lupakan saja apa yang kutanyakan tadi."

Aku tahu sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir padaku. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Hey, semalam aku baru saja menemukan nada yang bagus untuk lagu baruku. Sampai di rumah nanti, aku akan membuat liriknya. Aku sudah memikirkan sebagian isi liriknya di kepalaku." Aku mencoba membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku siap kapanpun untuk menyanyikan lagumu." Sebuah senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya.

Kami sampai di apartemen. Aku memasukkan seragam basahku ke tumpukan cucian. Karena besok hari minggu, aku mungkin akan membawanya ke tempat laundry. Setelah mandi, aku membuat teh hangat untukku dan Miku. Ia sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Setelah itu aku pergi ke ruangan di sebelah kanan dan mengambil gitar listrikku. Aku memainkannya sedikit untuk menguji stem-nya masih bagus atau tidak.

"Baiklah, ini dia."

Aku diam sejenak sambil mereka-reka nada yang kumainkan semalam. Setelah memainkan suara dari bibirku, akupun teringat dan mulai memainkan nada tersebut pada gitarku.

"Bagaimana?"

"Indah sekali. Aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan lagu indah untuk mengiringi musik itu." Miku mulai bersenandung mengikuti musik yang kumainkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan liriknya?"

"Aku masih belum menyelesaikannya. Oh, sebelum itu..."

Aku meletakan gitarku di sofa lalu menuju ruangan tadi yang pintunya ada di arah belakang sofa. Aku mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan beberapa lembar kertas lain yang terselip di buku tersebut. Buku ini adalah tempat dimana aku menulis lirik-lirik laguku.

"Miku, aku ingin kau menyanyikan ulang lagu ini." Aku menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas pada Miku. "Ada beberapa bagian yang ingin kuperbaiki sebelum kuunggah ke NND."

"Baiklah. Nanti beritahu aku dimana bagian yang kurang itu."

Miku berdiri di depanku dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi. Aku memainkan melodi gitarku kemudian mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku.

"Stop... Nah, yang di bagian tadi. Bisa kau buat suaramu lebih lembut di bagian itu? Lalu kau akhiri dengan suara naik."

"Baik." Miku mulai bernyanyi lagi seperti yang kuinstruksikan. "Seperti itu?"

"Hampir. Tapi kau sudah cukup baik melakukannya. Intinya kau paham kan sekarang?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Aku dan Miku terus berlatih. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku melihat dari jendela hujan semakin reda namun langit gelapnya tidak hilang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Aku juga harus berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti."

Aku mengambil jaket dan dompetku lalu pergi keluar. Aku biasa pergi ke supermarket atau pertokoan yang dapat kucapai dari apartemenku dengan berjalan kaki. Sambil berjalan aku merenungkan sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang diriku sendiri. Aku telah mengerahkan semua jiwa ragaku untuk musik, untuk sesuatu yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Lalu apakah aku sudah bahagia? Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata Miku sebelumnya. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang kesepian.". Apakah salah menjadi kesepian demi sebuah pencapaian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku ingin bahagia tapi tidak bisa. Dan akupun tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersedih. Apa aku sudah kehilangan rasa atas perasaanku sendiri?

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak kesepian. Sekarang aku punya Miku. Seorang kawan yang mengerti ambisiku dan seseorang yang mau berjuang bersamaku.

Aku telah menyelesaikan belanjaanku dan akupun sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku melihat Miku sedang mengamati layar monitor komputerku yang menyala. Seingatku aku terakhir menggunakannya untuk mengunggah lagu yang baru kami rekam.

"Kau lihat apa?" Aku meletakan kantung plastik belanjaan yang sedikit basah di atas meja.

"Coba lihat ini. Bukankah ini lagu yang kau unggah beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Aku melihat ke arah layar yang ditunjuk Miku. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan lagu berjudul ODDS & ENDS yang kubuat. Sampai aku sadar bahwa total unduhnya mencapai 1000 lebih. Dan lagunya telah diputar sampai 100.000 kali dalam waktu singkat. Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah lihat ada salah satu laguku yang didengar sampai lebih dari 1000. Dan sekarang pendengar salah satu laguku sudah mencapai 100.000? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Setelah kuselidiki, rupanya ada seorang user ternama yang bernama Kyaami yang memasukan laguku ke dalam playlistnya. Lalu ia menggunakan laguku untuk dinyanyikan oleh Vocaloidnya yang bernama Kasane Teto. Ia pun sudah mengirimiku email yang berisi permohonan maaf dan meminta izin untuk menggunakan laguku. Bukan berarti aku keberatan. Maksudku, ada saja seseorang yang ingin mengcover laguku, sudah membuatku senang. Lagu versi miliknya bahkan telah diputar lebih dari 1 juta kali. Lebih tepatnya, ia membuat sebuah Project Video dari lagu tersebut dan telah ditonton sama banyaknya dengan lagunya. Aku mencoba memutar video tersebut dan menontonnya bersama Miku di sampingku. Setelah buffering sebentar, akhirnya video itu dimulai. Sesosok karakter animasi Vocaloid berambut twintail spiral berwarna merah muncul di layar dan bernyanyi. Aku takjub melihat PV tersebut. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam membuat animasi jadi aku lebih terfokus pada membuat lagu. Tapi bukan hanya videonya. Musiknya pun jauh lebih bagus dan suara Teto sangat memikat. Tidak salah lagi ini laguku, liriknya tidak ada yang berubah satu huruf pun. Namun pada iringan musiknya, ia menambahkan drum, sebuah suara yang tidak kumiliki dalam versiku. Permainan gitarnya sangat bagus dan ia mampu menyesuaikannya dengan suara Teto yang bergema manis. Apa ia menambahkan semacam sound effect? Aku dan Miku menonton video itu tanpa berkomentar satu katapun, menandakan kami takjub sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tidak kusangka aku akan terkesan oleh lagu yang sebenarnya kubuat sendiri. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah, inikah kemampuan seorang profesional?

"Lagunya... bagus sekali. Dan suara Vocaloid itu juga indah." Miku mulai berkomentar setelah video berakhir.

"Ya. Kau benar. Walaupun sebenarnya itu lagu kita."

Aku membalas email yang dikirim Kyaami dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak keberatan. Di tambah dengan beberapa pujian dari kesan yang kudapat ketika melihat videonya.

Kami telah selesai makan malam. Aku berbaring di atas sofa sambil menghadapkan sebuah kertas lembar di depan wajahku dan tangan kananku hanya tergeletak memegang pulpen tanpa menulis apapun. Aku sedang memikirkan lirik untuk lagu baruku. Namun aku selalu terbayang-bayang lagu cover milik Kyaami dan Teto, yang jauh lebih bagus daripada lagu milikku dan Miku. Aku berpikir Seandainya aku bisa membuat musik yang lebih baik, akankah kami bisa membuat lagu lebih baik daripada mereka? Dan seandainya Miku bernyanyi untuk Kyaami, apakah ia bisa lebih baik daripada Teto? Aku bertaruh pasti Kyaami adalah seseorang yang ahli melakukan manual setting pada Vocaloidnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan pada Miku yang sedang menonton reality show di TV. Aku tersadar bahwa malam sudah semakin larut.

"Miku, saatnya tidur." Aku bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, baiklah." Miku mematikan TV lalu mengambil futon dari lemari.

-To be Continue-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/odds-ends.1982/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**ODDS & ENDS**

Disclaimer :

**Vocaloid ©** **Yamaha Corporation**

**ODDS & ENDS** **Dejiko**

Genre :

**Sci-fi, R****omance, Friendship**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Hatsune Miku**

* * *

_*Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul ODDS & ENDS yang diciptakan oleh ryo_

* * *

_-Last Chapter-_

_ENDS_

Hari minggu yang cerah, seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku dan Miku baru saja kembali dari tempat laundry umum sambil masing-masing dari kami membawa 1 plastik penuh pakaian yang baru di cuci. Seharusnya tidak akan sebanyak ini jika tidak sedang hujan. Sampai di apartemen, aku menjemur semua cucian di balkon. Di hari libur seperti ini aku tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan. Aku membuka emailku, dan ada sebuah pesan masuk yang sangat menarik. Pengirimnya bernama Republica Record.

"Tunggu dulu! RR? Perusahaan musik terkenal itu?"

Pesan yang ia kirim berisi sebuah penawaran padaku untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka. Lalu ia juga meminta nomer kontak pribadi dan alamat tempat tinggalku untuk mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut. Kali ini aku lebih-lebih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Entah keberuntungan apa yang telah terjadi padaku tapi sebentar lagi impianku menjadi pemusik profesional akan terwujud.

Malam hari, seseorang mendatangi apartemenku dan membunyikan bel. Aku membukakan pintu dan tepat seperti yang kukira, ia adalah perwakilan dari Republica Record. Seorang laki-laki dewasa berusia sekitar 30-an tahun, rambutnya coklat dan panjang sebahu. Mengenakan jas warna merah gelap dan dasi kuning. Aku mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk. Aku merapatkan sofa sedikit ke dinding lalu membalik meja yang biasa kupakai untuk makan. Akupun meminta Miku membuat teh di dapur. Kami duduk lesehan di atas lantai namun sepertinya dia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Aku adalah seseorang yang menjadi kepala cabang Republica Record di kota ini. Aku pun telah mendengar banyak tentang dirimu. Kau kah orang yang menciptakan lagu ODDS & ENDS ini?" Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaset yang di sampulnya terdapat foto Teto dan juga ada tulisan grafiti ODDS & ENDS pada sampul tersebut.

"Ya. Aku yang menciptakan lagu itu sendiri. Tetapi jika kau mendengar versi suara Teto, maka orang yang kau cari bukan aku."

Miku datang meletakan teh di atas meja untuk pria itu. Kemudian ia pun duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa maksudmu Kyaami? Aku sudah tahu itu. Dia juga salah satu anggota Republica Record. Tetapi ia berada di kota lain."

Rupanya Kyaami juga bagian dari RR. Aku jadi teringat ketika melihat PV miliknya, ada sebuah logo dari RR dalam video tersebut. Itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar lagu yang dibuat Kyaami, bukan? Ia dapat membuat musik sebagus itu karena ia bekerjasama pada kami. Jika kau juga bekerja sama dengan kami, kau pasti bisa membuat lagu yang sama bagusnya. Tidak. Bahkan aku yakin bisa lebih bagus."

Orang ini memuji bakatku? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau dia hanya ingin menyemangatiku.

"Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukai suara nona Hatsune Miku daripada Teto. Miku memiliki suara yang sangat manis dan aku yakin kalian dapat membuat lagu yang dapat dikenang semua orang."

Miku menunjukkan senyuman malu.

"Benarkah menurutmu begitu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya karena tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Instingku dalam dunia musik tidak pernah salah. Kau punya bakat. Bahkan dengan hanya dirimu saja, kau bisa membuat lagu yang penyanyi manapun akan terlihat bagus jika menyanyikannya. Kau masih muda dan bakatmu akan semakin terasah jika dilatih bersama orang yang tepat."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kemudian aku mengambil kesimpulan. Tetapi aku ingin memastikan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku.

"Jika aku bergabung dengan kalian, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau memang belum punya pengalaman bekerja sama dengan perusahaan musik, ya? Baiklah, singkatnya begini. Kami akan memfasilitasi dirimu dalam menciptakan lagu. Seperti alat musik, ahli aransemen, dan lain-lain. Bahkan jika lagumu cukup bagus, kami dapat membuat sebuah PV yang di dalamnya bisa kau koreografikan sendiri. Tapi dengan catatan, semua lagu yang kau ciptakan akan menjadi hak milik Republica Record mulai dari promosi sampai penjualan kaset. Jadi, di sini kami berperan membesarkan namamu dan kau pun berperan untuk membesarkan nama kami. Inilah yang disebut kerjasama."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus kupikirkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang telah kucita-citakan sejak dulu. Sesuatu yang menjadi langkah besar impianku. Tetapi aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah. Aku terima kerjasama dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu, tanda tangan di kontrak ini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen berisi sebuah kertas kontrak dari koper yang ia bawa dari tadi.

"Ini kontak kerjasamanya."

"Benar. Setelah kau menandatanganinya, aku ingin besok kau mendatangi perusahaan Republica Record untuk melengkapi prosedur yang dibutuhkan."

Ia memberikan pulpen besar yang ada di kantung dalam kemejanya padaku. Aku pun menanda tangani kontrak tersebut. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku mendengar beberapa lagu ciptaanmu?"

"Boleh saja."

Aku berdiri menuju komputerku. Ia pun berdiri mengikutiku yang menuju komputer. Aku menyalakan salah satu lagu dan ia mendengarkan di belakangku.

"Hmm... Lagu ini juga sebenarnya bagus tapi terlalu sederhana. Kau hanya memakai suara gitar, bass, dan organ. Caramu merekam suara sudah lumayan. Tetapi aku tahu kau memang punya bakat."

Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan sedangkan aku hanya duduk sambil menikmati laguku sendiri.

"Besok kau bawa juga semua salinan kaset lagumu ke perusahaanku. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Kau punya aliran musik yang unik."

"Baiklah."

Ia pun pergi dan aku mendapat kartu namanya. Malam hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Keesokan paginya, aku merenung di ruang kelas. Lokasi dudukku yang tepat disamping jendela membuatku dapat melihat seluruh lingkungan di luar jendela dengan jelas. Walaupun yang kulihat hanya cuaca suram akibat hujan. Aku tidak begitu menangkap pelajaran dengan baik. Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak perlu sekolah. Aku teringat kembali perkataan ketua RR semalam yang memintaku untuk datang ke tempatnya hari ini. Jadi ketika jam istirahat, aku langsung memakai jaket, membuka payung, dan langsung pulang. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemenku, aku dapat mendengar dengungan suara Miku yang ada di dalam. Hal itu membuatku berpikir apa saja yang ia lakukan selama aku sekolah? Bukankah dia juga kesepian? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia juga peduli dengan diriku? Aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku dan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda. Setelah itu aku menggunakan kunci untuk membuka pintu.

"Oh, sudah pulang? Tumben cepat sekali." Miku duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku catatan laguku.

"Miku, ayo pergi ke Republica Record."

Kami pergi menggunakan taksi. Sepertinya ini pengalaman pertama Miku naik mobil jadi ia selalu melihat keluar jendela, mengamati gedung-gedung yang kami lewati. Aku pun melihat keluar jendela, tetapi pandanganku kosong karena sedang melamun. Aku berpikir mungkin aku harus memberitahu orang tuaku kalau aku telah mendapat pekerjaan dan akan berhenti sekolah untuk sementara. Kurasa mereka akan mengerti mengetahui mereka pun menerima keputusanku untuk tinggal sendiri di kota jauh. Aku jadi ingat, aku tidak memberitahu mereka kalau aku tinggal bersama Miku sekarang. Yah, tapi apa gunanya memberitahukan hal itu. Sebaiknya tetap dirahasiakan saja. 30 menit kemudian kami sampai di tempat tujan kami, gedung Republica Record. Aku berbicara pada resepsionis lalu ia memanggil ketua perusahaan itu. Tidak lama kemudian ia datang dari lift di dekat kami menunggu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Sama-sama. Oh, soal kasetnya..."

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Prosedurnya pun bisa kau lakukan nanti saja. Yang penting aku mau mengajak kalian berkeliling dulu."

Kami diperlihatkan berbagai macam tempat. Ada banyak sekali tempat rekaman dan ada juga tempat latihan khusus bagi mereka berlatih. Ia pun memperkenalkanku dengan beberapa orang yang ahli dalam bidang mereka masing-masing. Ia mengatakan jika aku diterima di tempat ini, aku boleh memakai semua instrumen dan alat-alat yang kuperlukan untuk membuat lagu. Bahkan aku boleh meminta konsultasi pada mereka yang sudah ahli dalam bidang ini. Dan di sinilah kehidupanku sebagai pemusik profesional dimulai.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak aku bekerja untuk RR. Kemampuanku dalam membuat musik meningkat ditambah dengan adanya mentor yang mengajariku serta para anggota band yang dapat kuandalkan. Dari lagu-lagu yang telah aku ciptakan, sebagian besar dari mereka telah menjadi hits di pasaran. Tetapi lagu-laguku tidak hanya dinyanyikan oleh Miku. Ada banyak penyanyi berbakat di RR dan setiap lagu yang diciptakan oleh anggotanya akan diseleksi dan ditentukan siapa penyanyi yang pantas membawakannya. Terkadang satu lagu dapat dinyanyikan lebih dari 1 orang. Tapi Miku tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk menyanyikan satu pun laguku. Entah kenapa kemampuan bernyanyinya menurun.

Aku dan Miku sedang berlatih di ruang khusus yang ada di RR.

"Salah!" Teriakanku membuat Miku terkejut dan berhenti bernyanyi. Aku mematikan rekaman musik yang kuputar di sampingku. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang di bagian itu, gunakan pernafasan dada!"

"M-Maaf."

"Ya ampun. Ada apa denganmu? Suaramu semakin jelek saja!"

"A-Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah. Ini percuma. Kita istirahat dulu." Aku membuang kesalku dengan pergi keluar. Aku berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman. Kumasukan sebuah koin dan kupilih cola. 3 langkah aku beranjak pergi, aku langsung berhenti dan melihat kembali ke mesin tersebut. Aku memasukan 1 lagi koin lalu berpikir 'kira-kira minuman apa yang dia suka?'. Karena aku melihat kaleng jus melon yang mirip warna rambutnya, aku memilih minuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba dari pintu yang ada tepat di belakangku, aku mendengar pembicaraan antara 2 perempuan.

"Hey, kau tahu anak baru yang diajak bos bergabung minggu lalu?"

"Dia ada di sini, kan? Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Kurasa dia tidak punya bakat apa-apa. Semua lagunya kan sudah di rombak ulang dan orisinalitas karyanya sebenarnya tidak lebih dari seperempat. Lalu kurasa cara dia membuat lagu itu aneh."

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Bos kan mengajak dia karena usianya yang baru 15 tahun. Bos mengajaknya karena ingin mendapat sorotan lebih dari media."

"Benarkah? Hahaha..."

"Sepertinya begitu. Hahaha... "

Aku pergi meninggalkan tempatku berdiri. Di satu sisi kepopuleranku semakin meningkat. Tetapi di sisi lain kabar buruk tentangku mulai menyebar di seluruh perusahaan. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku sudah hidup di ambang kebencian sejak lama. Sekarang aku hanya perlu fokus pada impianku saja.

"...". Aku terdiam karena merasakan sebuah tetes air keluar dari kedua bola mataku dan mulai membasahi pipiku. Kenapa aku menangis!? Segera mungkin aku membersihkan air mata itu dengan lengan bajuku. Aku mengusap mataku sampai air-air tersebut tidak keluar lagi.

Aku lanjut berjalan menuju ruanganku tadi. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Miku tergeletak di tengah ruangan dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku meletakan kedua minuman yang kubawa di lantai lalu berlari ke arah Miku.

"Miku! Hoi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tidak ada balasan yang kuterima. Matanya tertutup rapat dan kesadarannya sudah hilang sama sekali.

Seseorang... Tolong aku...

Beberapa orang yang kukenal di perusahaan ini mulai datang, termasuk bos.

"Mungkin ada yang salah dengan sirkuitnya. Setauku jika kau ingin memperbaiki Vocaloid, kau harus membawanya ke perusahaannya langsung."

"Tetapi di kota ini tidak ada perusahaan Vocaloid. Yang ada cuma di luar kota."

Aku hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka namun pandanganku tetap tertuju pada Miku yang pingsan di pangkuanku. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Bos memegang pundakku.

"Kau bawalah ia pulang. Mungkin Miku kelelahan. Kalau memang ia tidak bisa bernyanyi di konser besok malam maka kita tidak perlu memaksanya."

Ya, tepat besok malam RR akan mengadakan konser tahunan mereka. Semua penyanyi akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang ciptaannya dihasilkan oleh RR. Itu merupakan konser tahunan terbesar yang mereka adakan. Dan kali ini aku berkesempatan menjadi salah satu anggota yang lagunya akan dibawakan dalam konser tersebut.

Aku yang terbaring di atas sofa mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Ku alihkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri dan kulihat Miku yang juga terbaring di atas futon. Wajahnya ia hadapkan ke arah jendela yang bersinar di sampingnya. Kemudian ia memutar pandangannya dan mengarah padaku. Tatapan kami saling bertemu. Ia hanya memaparkan senyum. Aku membangkitkan tubuhku dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi... aku merasa lemah. Maaf ya."

Matanya yang sayup dan suaranya yang pelan cukup menggambarkan betapa lemah dirinya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau beristirahatlah." Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Lalu konser nanti malam?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dengan kondisimu sekarang, sepertinya kau bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak."

Setelah mencuci muka, aku mulai memasak sesuatu di dapur. Masakan itu kuletakan di atas nampan dan kubawa pada Miku yang masih terbaring, tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Angkat kepalamu sedikit." Tanganku menggapai belakang kepala Miku, lalu aku meletakannya di lengan kiriku. Tangan kananku yang memegang sumpit menyuapkan sejepit nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak." Setelah mengunyah sedikit, ia berkomentar tentang nasi yang kuberikan. Padahal itu adalah nasi yang sama yang selama ini kami makan. Aku pun memberikannya juga ikan dan sayur yang sudah kusediakan hingga ia menghabiskan semuanya.

Hari masih pagi. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan. Aku hanya duduk di sofa, memandang cuaca cerah yang terlihat dari jendela, dan juga Miku yang tertidur di depan kakiku. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Apa ia tidak bisa tidur?

"Hey, apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?" Miku berbicara padaku dengan nada lirih.

"Apa?"

"Tolong kau nyanyikan lagu untukku."

Mungkin yang ia maksud aku menyanyikan lagu agar ia tidur. Akupun setuju dan pergi mengambil gitar akustikku. Aku kembali duduk di sofa. Setelah memainkan gitarnya sebentar untuk mengecek stem-an, aku memainkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang memiliki kenangan sendiri hingga aku dapat menjadi seperti ini. Dan juga lagu yang kuciptakan ketika Miku bersamaku. ODDS & ENDS

~"~"~"~"~"~

Kau selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan

Apapun yang kau lakukan, selalu salah

Dan akhirnya hanya terbias hujan

Orang-orang disekitarmu menganggapmu tiada

Membuat dirimu menjadi seseorang yang sosoknya telah terlupakan

Seperti biasa kau selalu sendiri

Tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas, kau membenci semua orang

Selalu ada alasan dibalik kata "tiada"

Dan sekarang kau kebingungan dan juga sedih

Maka, seharusnya kau gunakanlah suaraku

Walau orang-orang takkan bisa mengerti

Betapa buruknya dan betapa kejamnya suara itu

Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu

Jadi biarkanlah aku bernyanyi untukmu

Dengan lagumu, dengan kata-kata yang engkau ciptakan

~"~"~"~"~"~

Miku pun tertidur.

Aku telah berpakaian rapi. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Aku berniat untuk datang ke konser RR yang akan diadakan malam nanti. Miku masih terbaring di atas futon. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku sampai di tempat konser. Para anggota RR berkumpul di belakang panggung termasuk aku. Kami membicarakan tentang bagaimana nanti jalannya acara. Susunan acaranya pun telah dibuat. Kertasnya telah disalin dan dibagikan kepada semua anggota agar masing-masing dapat menyimpannya. Namun di sinilah yang membuatku terkejut. Aku mendatangi seseorang di sana yang kuyakin merupakan perancang dari susunan acara ini.

"Maaf, apa yang di sini sudah merupakan semua acaranya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Di bagian akhirnya ada ditulis sesi penutup, kan?"

"Lalu, laguku...? Kenapa tidak ada laguku yang dibawakan pada acara ini?"

Orang-orang mulai melihatiku. Pria yang kutanyain pun merasa keberatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelah itu bos datang mendekatiku. Ia memegang pundakku dan mengajakku berbicara agak jauh.

"Kau tahu, kami telah merapatkan tentang acara ini. Ini adalah acara tahunan terbesar perusahaan kita. Kami ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk para penonton. Maka dari itu kami hanya menampilkan lagu-lagu yang menjadi best seller. Lagumu sebenarnya bagus dan banyak yang menyukainya, tapi mungkin kami beranggapan lagumu belum cukup baik untuk mengalahkan lagu-lagu dari para senior yang ad di sini. Jadi kau tidak perlu berkecil hati."

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa membantah pernyataan tersebut. Pengalamanku sebagai musisi tidak sepadan dengan mereka yang telah lebih lama di sini daripadaku. Tapi entah kenapa... entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Ada rasa sakit di dadaku karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu terlalu besar namun tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Sebuah pintu apartemen dibuka menggunakan kunci. Seorang pria yang memakai mantel putih panjang ala dokter masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Di tengah ruangan, ia melihat Miku yang terbarik di atas futon. Pria itu mendekati Miku dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Miku dengan jelas.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

Miku membuka matanya. Pandangannya gelap. Lebih tepatnya tempat dia berada sekarang cukup gelap. Miku berada di dalam mobil. Ia sedang bersandar di kursi belakang sebelah kanan. Di sebelah kirinya sedang duduk seorang pria bermantel putih tadi. Sepertinya ia yang membawa Miku ke dalam mobil ini. Pada beberapa titik tubuh Miku, ditancap sebuah kabel dan kabel tersebut berujung pada sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti generator kecil atau aki kecil. Sepertinya berkat tenaga dari mesin itu Miku dapat sadar. Miku pun merasakan kesadarannya sudah sedikit pulih. Ia pun tersadar sedang berada di dalam Mobil yang melaju di jalan raya dan entah menuju kemana.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Miku?" Pria itu memberi senyum pada Miku.

"P-Profesor!?"

"Kulihat kau memaksakan dirimu sampai bisa pingsan begitu. Kau sudah banyak melihat dunia, kan? Sekarang kita bisa kembali ke lab."

"Tunggu profesor! Aku minta tolong sesuatu."

"Hmm...?"

Acara pun dimulai. Penonton bersorak dengan meriah, menyaksikan penyanyi-penyanyi favorit mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu favorit mereka. Aku hanya terdiam di samping panggung. Mengamati dengan tenang, dan sesekali menunduk mengamati kakiku yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Pandanganku semakin buram. Sebuah titik air jatuh ke atas sepatuku. Aku menangis. Aku tunduk, melipat lutut, dan menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan.

"Miku... "

Aku bergumam. Entah kenapa sosok Miku muncul di kepalaku. Selama ini dia selalu baik padaku. Pertemuan kami singkat tapi kenangan yang kami lewatkan terasa seperti selamanya. Terasa seperti seluruh kehidupan yang kumiliki adalah bersamanya. Ketika aku merasa kehilangan, ketika aku merasa semua orang menjauhiku, Miku ada untukku. Ia peduli padaku, ia perhatian, dan ia adalah satu-satunya kawan yang mengatakan padaku kalau ia khawatir. Namun sekarangpun dia tidak ada. Dia pun telah pergi. Dan semua ini salahku.

Satu lagi lagu berakhir. Penyanyi yang ada di atas panggung itu kembali ke belakang panggung tapi melewati sisi yang berlawanan tempat aku berada. Aku berada di sisi panggung sebelah kanan tempat penyanyi memasuki panggung, sedangkan mereka kembali ke dalam lewat sebelah kiri. Panggung pun menjadi gelap karena penyanyi telah kembali. Di tengah kegelapan tersebut seorang perempuan melangkah melewatiku. Ia memiliki penampilan yang khas. Mengenakan earphone ber-mic, baju you can see, penutup lengan,rok hitam pendek, sepatu bot panjang, rambut twintail panjang berwarna hijau teal, dan dasi yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya. Eh...?

"Jangan bersedih lagi..."

Kalimat dari suara lembut itu ia lontarkan ketika melewatiku. Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Perempuan itu berdiri tepat di tengah panggung yang masih gelap.

Tepat di ruang pengatur musik, bos masuk bersama seorang pria yang memakai mantel putih. Bos langsung memerintah seorang kru yang ada disana.

"Ada perubahan jadwal. Tolong kau nyalakan musik dari kaset ini segera." Bos menyerahkan kotak kaset kepada orang tersebut.

Suara musik dari lagu ODDS&ENDS pun terputar. Mulutku terbuka dan ekspresiku tidak bisa tergambarkan lagi karena tidak percaya. Miku mulai bernyanyi.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Kau selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan

Apapun yang kau lakukan, selalu salah

Dan akhirnya hanya terbias hujan

Angin pun telah membuang payung kesukaanmu

Dan hewan liar di jalan, dengan baik menginjak kakimu

Seperti biasa kau selalu sendiri

Tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas, orang-orang mulai menjauhimu

Selalu ada alasan dibalik kata "tiada"

Dan sekarang kau kebingungan dan juga sedih

~"~"~"~"~"~

Aku menyadari sesuatu. Liriknya agak berbeda.

"Payung...? Hewan liar...?"

Aku kembali teringat ketika payung kesukaanku diterbangkan angin. Disitu aku juga sempat bertemu anjing liar. Miku telah membuat liriknya sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah ini lagu Teto?" seorang penonton berkomentar pada teman di sebelahnya. Dan beberapa yang lain juga berkomentar.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi siapa dia? Dia bukan Teto, kan?"

"Iya. Suaranya berbeda."

"Asal kalian tahu, lagu ODDS&ENDS ini asalnya bukan lagu asli Teto. Ia hanya mengcover lagu dari Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune Miku? Vocaloid baru ya?"

"Entahlah. Belum pernah dengar."

"Tunggu dulu. Hatsune Miku!? Hatsune... Miku... Ah, jangan-jangan." Pria ini membuka Ipad yang ia bawa lalu membuka browser internet.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Maka, seharusnya kau gunakanlah suaraku

Walau orang-orang takkan bisa mengerti

Tapi pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan dirimu, mulai membenciku

Dibelakangmu orang-orang berkata

"Padahal dia hanya menggunakan orang lain"

Pasti dirimu, selama ini tlah menahan tangis

~"~"~"~"~"~

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Akupun mengerti bahwa ini adalah perasaan Miku. Selama ini aku mulai membencinya. Mataku dibutakan karena aku hanya terfokus pada impianku. Lalu kemudian aku membenci Miku. Tetapi selama ini dia mengerti perasaanku. Ia tidak pernah berbalik membenciku.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat Vocaloid bernyanyi lebih baik?"

Seorang pria dengan mantel putih muncul dari belakangku. Aku tidak mengenalnya namun ia langsung mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku hanya diam dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seorang Vocaloid diciptakan untuk seorang master. Vocaloid akan bernyanyi lebih baik ketika perasaan antara master dan Vocaloid saling menyatu. Lagu adalah sesuatu yang diciptakan dan diutarakan lewat perasaan. Jika perasaanmu kacau bagaimana kau bisa bernyanyi? Selain itu Vocaloid akan bernyanyi berkali lipat lebih baik jika berada di atas panggung. Sedangkan Miku sendiri, ia bisa bernyanyi bahkan ratusan kali lebih bagus dari siapapun."

~"~"~"~"~"~  
(Reff)

Kumpulkanlah, ucapkanlah

Karena aku akan nyanyikan kata-katamu itu

Lukiskanlah idealismu

Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh perasaan ini

Dan kemudian suara ODDS&ENDS berbunyi

Menghubungkan kebenaran dengan ajaib

Keluarkanlah suara sekeras mungkin

~"~"~"~"~"~

"Oh! Ini dia! Hatsune Miku. Seorang Vocaloid yang diciptakan pada awal abad 21. Wujudnya pada waktu itu hanya sebatas karakter 2D karena di zaman itu para ilmuan belum bisa membuat Vocaloid." Seseorang yang memegang Ipad tadi membacakan informasi yang ia dapat.

"Vocaloid abad 21? Berarti sekitar seabad yang lalu?

"Dan nomer inisialnya adalah... 01. Itu berarti..."

"Vocaloid pertama! Hatsune Miku merupakan salah satu dari enam Vocaloid legendaris yang diciptakan awal abad 21 dan dia adalah si nomer 01!"

Para penonton itu merasa tidak percaya. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung.

~"~"~"~"~"~

Bersama-sama kita pasti akan bisa

Untuk merangkai sangat banyak kata-kata

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa kita pikirkan

Tapi sekarang, aku telah mengerti

Tentu saja, ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi

Mimpi dimana aku takkan terbangun ketika bertemu denganmu

~"~"~"~"~"~

Miku kehilangan kesadarannya dan tergeletak dengan keras di atas panggung. Penonton mulai panik. Suara musik masih bermain tapi setelah itu dimatikan karena melihat kondisi Miku yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Lampu panggung dimatikan dan membuat suasana gelap.

"Miku!" Aku berlari keluar menuju panggung untuk mendekati Miku. "Hoi, sadarlah. Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Aku mengangkat belakang kepala Miku dan meletakannya di lenganku. Posisi yang sama ketika aku menyuapinya tadi pagi.

Was was penonton pun terdengar tapi aku tidak peduli. Miku membuka matanya pelan.

"Hehehe... maaf. Aku mengacaukannya lagi."

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kau jangan bersedih lagi. Aku sudah bernyanyi agar membuatmu terhibur. Apa laguku tidak bagus?" Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Miku mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia meletakan tangannya di pipiku.

"Lagumu bagus, Miku."

Ia pun tersenyum. Tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar hingga ia menutup matanya. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku jatuh dengan cepat ke lantai.

"Bohong... Ini, pasti bohong, kan...?" Akupun memeluk Miku yang tidak sadarkan diri sambil menahan isak tangis.

Di suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak pernah kulihat. Tempat yang tidak pernah kujamah. Tempat yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sekalipun. Sebuah tempat yang putih. Serba putih. Bahkan lantai, dinding, dan langit-langitnya berwarna sama. Tidak ada sudut ruangan, tidak ada ujung ruangan. Semuanya terasa kosong, namun tidak sepi. Melodi indah terputar menggema di seluruh ruangan dan entah berasal darimana. Aku duduk dengan merentangkan kakiku lurus kedepan. Pandanganku pun lurus ke depan. Aku bersandar pada sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya aku bersandar pada seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang khas.

"Hey, Miku."

"Hmm...?"

"Aku mungkin belum pernah mengucapkan ini padamu. Tapi... kau tahu. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berkatmu aku jadi sadar bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai musik. Dan karenamu pula aku bisa sampai sejauh ini. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi anak biasa yang menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat lagu-lagu sebagai rutinitas. Tapi yang terpenting, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengisi hari-hariku. Aku tidak lagi kesepian karena ada dirimu."

"Kalau begitu akupun juga ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih kau telah mempercayaiku sebagai partnermu. Dan kalau kupikir, aku takkan bisa bernyanyi di atas panggung seperti itu jika awalnya aku tidak mengenalmu. Bernyanyi itu menyenangkan. Tapi yang terpenting, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memberikan lagumu padaku."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Tidak saling menatap tapi kami merasa sudah cukup dekat, bahkan untuk menyampaikan isi perasaan masing-masing. Miku berdiri dan aku merasakannya karena kami sedang bersandar tadi. Aku tidak membalik pandanganku.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

"Jadi, kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan. Tapi yang jelas, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Selama kita berdiri di bawah langit yang sama, dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu."

"Kau takkan melupakanku, kan?"

"Mungkin memoriku dapat dihapus. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku."

"Selamanya aku takkan melupakanmu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, walaupun kau mungkin akan lupa padaku, aku akan membuatmu ingat dengan laguku. Sebuah bukti antara perasaan kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

Miku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi apa yang dibuat wajahnya. Setelah lama berdiam, ia pun melangkah kedepan meninggalkanku.

"Selamat tinggal... Master."

Di pagi hari yang cerah, aku memakai seragam sekolahku, berjalan melintasi kota. Aku berdiri di samping zebra cross menunggu lampu biru menyala dan membuat kendaraan berhenti. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menunggu di sisi jalan ini. Di ujung jalan satunya, aku melihat satu-satunya wanita yang juga sepertinya menunggu lampu biru. Ia memakai topi lingkaran, kacamata hitam, rambut panjang hingga melewati lutut, dan payung berwarna merah yang tidak asing bagiku. Wanita itu memutar-mutar payungnya sembari menunggu. Lampu biru pun menyala dan kami sama-sama melangkah. Ketika saling berpapasan, aku menyadari bahwa rambutnya berwarna hijau teal, dan akupun merasakan sebuah penampilan yang khas dari dirinya. Setelah aku mencapai sebrang jalan, aku berbalik ke belakang melihati dirinya yang juga sampai di sisi lain jalan. ia pun melihat ke arahku dan kami saling membalas senyum.

-Fin-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/odds-ends.1982/ 


End file.
